1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, as well as a storage medium, and in particular to an information processing apparatus that carries out remote operation and a control method therefor, as well as a storage medium storing a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some conventional techniques that display an image of an operation unit of a device such as an MFP on a display unit of a client such as a PC, which is an information processing apparatus, so as to remotely operate the device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-313413).
However, according to the conventional techniques, in order to support a plurality of devices, a client's-side application has to hold UI layout information on all the devices. Therefore, whenever a new device is put on sale, it is necessary to perform maintenance (such as update) on UI layout information in the client's-side application.